


Rabbit feet

by 15_Royalgem_96



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Altered Mental States, Anger, Animal Ears, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Bisexual Clark Kent, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brainwashing, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bullying, Bunny boy(?), Dork Owada Mondo, False Memories, Family Issues, Guilt, Human Experimentation, Hypnotism, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Pekoyama Peko Are Siblings, Kidnapping, Loss of Identity, M/M, Magic, Magical Boys, Memory Alteration, Multi, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Nonbinary Fujisaki Chihiro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Bruce Wayne, Public Humiliation, Rabbits, Rebels, Recovered Memories, Rescue, Smoking, Summer Vacation, Transformation, Warning: Enoshima Junko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96
Summary: Ishimaru kiyotaka  went missing while at a fair with friends  the only cop who care he went missing is his father  his classmates were told not to worry and that let the cops do they job only to drop the case a week later due to lack of proof
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Original Character(s), Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 13





	1. Welcome spade

" I don't think this is a good idea Nekomaru-kun" ishimaru said as he was being drag to the fair grounds " come on ishimaru when you ever been to a fair?"the blonde demonologist asked " w-well never but that besides the point what if there a surprise pop quiz for a subject I haven't studied for!" Ishimaru said in panic.

Nastume rolled his hetecormia eyes " ishimaru you'll be fine your like the smartest guy I know." He said pulling the panicking black hair male to him " you have a library up there dude." Nastume said as he tap on ishimaru forehead.

" Besides I highly doubt that a teacher will pull a pop quiz on you it summer ishimaru!" Ishimaru look at the blonde who did a small spin he was wearing a tank top cargo shorts and sneakers he replaced his yin-yang necklace for a choker his blonde hair in a ponytail .

" It alright to take a break ishimaru. " nastume said as he looked at a still nervous ishimaru although not nervous for what nastume thinks " o-one ride...." Ishimaru said with a blush " how about a show?" Nastume said grabbing his arm ' whoa ishimaru really buff under the uniform...' nastume thought somewhat tempted on giving it a squeeze .

" ...a show?" Ishimaru blink " a show and a ride and maybe the hall of mirrors after?" Nastume plead blinking his eyes "... just as long the show not long we are still students and we need our sleep ." Ishimaru caved much to Nastume joy and he give the moral compass a hug much to the blushing ishimaru beating heart can handle .

" A magic show?" Ishimaru said taking his seat next to Nastume" yeah !" Nastume said with a grin showing his fangs ishimaru gulp as he felt his face heating up and he looked away a notice the seats each have animal ears on them and his has rabbit ears while nastume has cats .

" Strange..." Ishimaru muttered softly in confusion before he could ask what happened the light dim .

 **" guy, gal, and nonbinary pals put your hands together for Luka the amazing!"** the hype man said as the curtain pulled back a reveal a man in a magician outfit " welcome to my show am Luka!" The Magician said looking at the audience his eyes caught ishimaru's and a smirk appear this made ishimaru uncomfortably .

" You ok?" Nastume whispered softly ishimaru shake his head " something wrong with that magician..." Ishimaru whispered softly back the show went on as normal till someone dumped a soda over kiyotaka " a toast to Japan's most corrupt family!” a voice rang follow by laughing by the jerk and his buddies most of the audience look over to see ishimaru and glare at the prankster ishimaru thought they were glareing at him so he got up and ran .

" Ishimaru come back!" Nastume shouted went to get up stop and punch the jerk who stumbled back " hey what's that for?!" The jerk said " FOR BEING A JERK!" nastume shouted and then leave to find ishimaru.

Nastume found ishimaru to fair away "....ride?" Ishimaru look up at Nastume " clean clothes then ride." Nastume said as he buy ishimaru a shirt and pants nastume put ishimaru's dirty clothes in his bag and give it to Mondo who was there with chihiro " sorry for ruining your date ." Ishimaru said " dude ya didn't ruin anything , if anything it was that jerk that ruin it." Mondo said glareing at the guy who was holding a napkin to his bleeding noise .

" Me and ishimaru are going on a ride and then the hall of mirrors....if you uh still want to ishimaru..." Nastume added "...it might take my mind off what happened in the show." Ishimaru said with a smile as he wiped the last of the souda off his face .

**later**

Ishimaru look around the mirror maze watching nastume walk around it with ease " I take it this isn't your first doing a mirror maze?" Ishimaru asked as he walk slowly trying to catch up to the blonde " nope~" nastume said as he looked to see ishimaru trying to catch up patting the glass till he felt nastume chest " ah sorry!!" Ishimaru said blushing " it fine" nastume said with a shurg and went ahead ishimaru follow till the lights went out .

"Ishimaru?" Nastume look behind him but see no one" ...ishi....." Nastume called out he hates it when nastume call him that but no response nothing.

**else where**

Ishimaru opened his red eyes and see he was in some room a oxygen mask was on his face " hello my rabbit~" Luka said grining down " r-rabbit?" Ishimaru asked " rabbit" Luka repeat as he turned on the machine.

Pink smoke fill the oxygen mask which caused ishimaru to cough and gasp it in

" I couldn't help but notice you at the show mainly your eyes you see so red almost like a rabbit." Luka said as ishimaru arch his back as a black rabbit tail pop out of his pants " a cute little rabbit who was in a crowd of wolfs poor thing" Luka said with pity as ishimaru whimpers " w-what ever your plan is...y-you won't get a-away with it!" Ishimaru shouted his mind starting to feel fuzzy " oh? And why that?" Luka asked " m-my father is a police officer h-he'll come find me!" Ishimaru said as he felt pressure on his head as two rabbits 's ears start to form " pfft hahaha " that cute and all but really how is your father able to find you..." Luka leans toward ishimaru ear " when your someone else?" He continued .

The ears popped up making a pop sound and ishimaru red eyes dulled and his pupils turned Spade shape a groaned comes form ishimaru as Luka turn the machine off " hello spade~" Luka said taking off the mask " hello master Luka !~" ishimaru or well Spade said as he jump up to his feet " let's get going we have the whole summer ahead of us my black rabbit~!" Luka said with a chuckles

TBC


	2. A cat's rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rage:  
> violent uncontrollable anger.

" ARE THEY ACTUALLY GOING TO ABANDON HIM?!" Nastume shouted at the lilac detective " am afraid so there nothing I could do due to the fact I wasn't on the case due how ishimaru is our classmate." Kyoko said .

" THEY DON'T CARE THAT ISHIMARU IS MISSING NO THEY DON'T CARE THAT **A** ISHIMARU IS MISSING I BET THEY HAVING GRAND OL' TIME KNOWING THAT HIS HURT OR WORSE!!" Nastume ranted kyoko hold her hands up to calm him down " it not like that there wasn't an form of evidence or witnesses of any kind..." Kyoko said " if anyone say ishimaru kiyotaka going anywhere knowing he is an ishimaru you think they would say ANYTHING?!" Nastume snapped .

Kyoko bit her lip " yeah..that what I thought..." Nastume said as he left the room Nastume stand in the hallway " ....your being to hard on yourself." Mondo said" ....how can I not... ishimaru was right behind me and someone just....took him...no one can just disappear out of thin air Mondo!" Nastume said.

"....your right they don't..." Mondo said giving a note to Nastume "... what is this?" Nastume asked " you know how the reports said they were no eye witness? Yeah that was a lie there was one but they thorw it out , what am saying is... someone saw taka." Mondo said this feeds nastume rage the note smelled of cigarettes and cheap beer .

" Disgusting lairs" nastume growled out a pair of point cat ears and a cat tail swing in rage " bro chill don't go Feral on me..." Mondo said putting his hands on his shoulders" HOW CAN I NOT THERE WAS LEAD BUT THEN JUST TOSS IT LIKE IT WAS NOTHING!!" Nastume shouted Mondo thorw his coat over him to if people see him they won't see his ears and tail.

"... because they thought the dude was crazy due to what he told them." Mondo said " oh they thought he was crazy ?, Try living in Gotham! That show them crazy!"nastume said as he speed Walk down the hallway note cletch in his his hand 

**later**

a man was shove against a wall a small male with claws and glowing eyes and runes on his body " tell me what you saw on the fair grounds last week." The make growled " t-the Magician it was the Magician he did something to the kid b-but the cops didn't listen they just dust it off that all I saw I swear." The man said the smaller male grab the man by the neck " WHAT DID HE DO?!" .

" Seven ace....drop him" a deep voice said a man in a black cape said " ...tch so you can do whatever you please but if I step out of line I have to be put in my place is that it?" The male said as dropped the man and the man ran off .

" What are you doing?" Batman asked " doing what the police fail to do finding my friend!" Seven ace said " by yourself?" Batman said with a rise eyebrow " oh NOW you want to help!?" Seven hissed out .

" WHEN I CALLED LAST WEEK YOU COULDN'T EVEN SEND FLASH! HE COULD HAVE FOUND HIM AND HE'LL BE HOME HE'LL BE SAFE!" seven shouted which then broke into sobs" do you even care....?" He said as he cover his face with his hands .

"....seven I-" Batman started to say only to be cut off " SAVE IT YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE!" seven shouted then run off a wind blow batman cape " dude you messed up..." Flash said .

Seven was pacing on a rooftop memories of ishimaru poping up in his mind 

How he meet him , when he help him study and more up till the night he disappear he cletch his fist and went to punch a wall only to has his hand grip by a man in blue " tch trying to talk me out of doing what right?" Seven said looking at Superman " no but you need to calm down.." Superman said seven tore his arm free " oh yeah why should I?! Ishimaru is-" he was cut off by the sound of singing which caused his ears to preak up " you hear that?" He asked.

Superman nodded seven jump down and lands on his feet his form change to seven ace to Nastume Nekomaru and he walk down to the bright lights " come see master Luka!~ his the greatest Magician in the world!~" the voice sang a few people were stareing nastume being one of them nastume gasp softly see a guy almost around his age wearing a pair of shorts , boots a swallow tail jacket a sleeveless suit shirt and a bowtie but what caught his attention was who was wearing it.

" I-ishi?" Nastume whispered softly out

TBC


	3. " We are in spaaccee!!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka the Magician got away for now but they main focus is ishimaru or Spade

" ... what Happened to my son?" Takaaki asked the dark super hero " we don't know yet we think it was some kind of drug ." Batman said looking at the police officer " this probably won't have have happened if the cops did they job in looking for him." A teen male who was were some form of bio suit with a hood and a mask scowled" Seven !" Superman glared at the teen now know as Seven .

" What it the truth! The cops didn't care that he was missing heck I saw two of them laughing like he was some side show !" Seven said " that enough....why don't you visit him seven." Batman said seven glares before leaving .

"....he doesn't trust police I take it?" takaaki asked " it not he doesn't trust them he just thinks they did a terrible job looking for him." Superman said 

Seven walk down the hallway and infront of the a window and there was ishimaru or Spade cuff to the bed groaning like his fighting something off.

Spade was panting as he felt something try to force his way out of his lungs he feels funny where Luka? Luka always give him his ' medicine ' to make him feel better ' let me go!, This isn't me!" A voice rang in his mind as he started to cough a pink cloud slipping though his lips Spade keep his mouth closed trying to force the smoke to stay inside .

' stay in be a happy bunny stay a Happy bunny!' Spade thought as he gulped the smoke down as the door open with a whoosh " oh hello Kitty ~! Came to visit it the happy Bunny?~" Spade said blinking his dull red eyes at the hero .

"....still think your a rabbit right?" The hero asked " ehh? Spade is a rabbit master Luka said so!" Spade said till he was shove to the bed " No your not your name isn't Spade it ishimaru kiyotaka !" He shouted Spade blinks a few times before blushing " oh you want to give the bunny a kiss?" Seven ace narrow his eyes " didn't you hear a work I said...?" Spade lick his lips " can't help it bunny love kisses....master Luka never give me kisses he let the others give me kisses though ." He said 

" Others?" seven repeat " others there snowball , clover, carrot" Spade listed some " but Spade never been kiss by a kitty before ~" 

TBC


	4. Pink smoke and kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bring him back... bring him back

Seven look at the blushing bunny that was under him ' tch what did that magician do him ?' he thought looking at him with a unreadable face spade groaned softly wrangling his hands though the cuffs " you want those off?" Seven asked .

Spade nods biting his lip seven put a finger on his lips " if you don't attack me." He said Spade groaned " I promise!" He said Seven uncuffed Spade who immediately wrapped his arms around him and kiss his neck several times before being push down by the flushed seven " hey you said you wouldn't attack."

" But I didn't , they were kisses...bunny like kisses do kitty not like kisses?" Spade ask looking at seven with his dull red eyes' tch I can feel his heat form here and he smell like candy' seven thought.

" Fine... I'll give you kisses..." Seven said as he leans closer to Spade and kiss him who immediately wrapped his arms around him holding him close faint pink cloud leak out of the bunny mouth after a few minutes seven pulled away and fix his hood and shirt " that all your getting form me understand? No more then that." Seven went to leave " ugh...w-where am I?" A familiar voice rang which caused seven to stop in his tracks it wasn't Spade voice which was dripping with honey it sounded...like "....ishi...." Seven voice slip to his normal which he automatically cover his mouth " Nekomaru-kun?" Ishimaru said as he got up for the bed looking at the teen in the bio suit "...is that...you?" Ishimaru asked walking towards the teen Seven look at Ishimaru hoping he didn't recognize him ".... what are you wearing Nekomaru-kun?" Ishimaru asked ' shoot!' nastume scream in his head.

TBC


	5. Goose chase and rabbit in(unknownly) heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Justice league are going after Luka meanwhile ishimaru is going under a different change

" why do I have to watch him?" Nastume muttered softly as almost everyone was on the teleported " well he doesn't know WE really are plus thought you would like to spend time with him ." Superman said .

Nastume bite his lip nervously " b-but he...smells..." He said with a blush" didn't he took a shower ?" Wonder woman said as he rise an eyebrow " not that..kind of smell..." Nastume muttered.

" oh....OH" Wonder woman blink noticing nastume's tail was swing in a strange way " that tempering?" Flash said with a smirk " FLASH!" He hissed at the speedster " relax you just need to avoid him till we get back ." Flash said with a wave " you know this place like the back of your hand ." Nastume pouted ' easier said then done!' he thought as the others left .

" Nekomaru-kun?" Ishimaru called out which caused the blonde to let out a surprise sqeak " .... y-yeah?" Nastume said as he gulped nervously and ishimaru was still wearing his outfit when he was Spade of it wasn't for his eyes and his voice nastume would still think his was Spade due to his Spade shape pupils .

" Umm you wouldn't know where I can get spare clothes do you?, it a little...tight you see..." Ishimaru said with a faint blush.

' uncle kill him !' nastume shouted in his mind as his tail went straight up

**else where**

" are these all the missing people that disappear when Luka came into town?" Batman as the people Chief " ah y-yes , ishimaru kiyotaka was the lastest." The chief said due to someone posting a video of the cops laughing at Ishimaru as Spade the police station were under fire form the Media and form hope peak the last thing he needs is the Justice league getting on his case " no witnesses?" Batman asked " n-no sir, they were m-mostly form drunks so w-we didn't take it seriously." Batman turned to walk away but stop Midway and turned slightly "my friend's nephew was counting on you on finding him however you let your hate get the best of you...how heartless." Batman said which caused a shiver form the police chief .

" You really lay it on him didn't you?" Superman said " I had to ....I have to made up for not being there for him...." Batman said as he looked at the file"...am trying...am really trying..." Batman said Superman nods " ...they all have...red eyes.." Batman pointed out" like color contact lens?" Superman asked " no...like natural red eyes ." Batman said

" ....Mr. ishimaru!" Batman look at the police officer " ah! Yes?" He looked over " oh how my son is her better?" He asked " your son is fine just trying to find a way to reverse the gas effects." He said " however.....there some questions I wish to ask you." Batman asked " of course ! Anything to help the people that found my son!" Takaaki said " did ... anyone in your family have red eyes?" Batman asked"...that would have been his mother...she...died when taka was little." Takaaki said softly.

" I see..." Batman said he was about to drop it when takaaki remember something " oh wait his eyes were a pale red actually!" Takaaki said recalling something .

" But they got brighter as he got older in fact it was before my father was.... impeached that was taka eyes stopped." Takaaki said looking at Batman" you don't think.." Superman whispered softly " one way to find out." 

TBC


	6. Project red eyes, play with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is project red eyes?

Batman chase after Luka down a walkway " stop right there!" Batman shouted as he give chase " honestly, why should I?!" Luka shouted back as he reach a dead end .

" What you want kiyotaka ishimaru?" Batman asked his eyes narrow " pfft what I want with him ? His old man pretty much give him to me!" Luka said Batman blinks" his old man ?" Batman muttered.

" The former prime minister of course!" Luka said with a smirk " you see I had an idea for a project so a small whisper in the old man's ear and project red eyes was born!" Luka said " having the prime minister use his own grandson as a lab rat was just as easy~" he laughed 

Batman grint his teeth" what project red eyes?!" He growled " sadly that all the time you'll get form me ooooohhh snowball~" a laugh buff man with bunny ears a tail jump out of nowhere and grab Luka and jump away.

Batman cletch his fist and pick up his com " Clark...he got away... However....I got some information on this project his working on."

**at the hall of Justice space station**

nastume was in his room listing to music he put a video game ( puzzle game) for ishimaru to play ' as long as am in my room and his out there we'll be fine..' Nastume thought as he turned over and seeing red eyes nastume jumped back " kiyotaka?! What are you doing here?! You scared me!" He said looking at the Spade eyes teen " am bored...I want you to play with me..." Ishimaru said blinking ' wait did he just call me by my ... first name?' ishimaru thought .

Nastume huffed " Alright what game you want to play?" He asked rubbing the back of his head his ears and tail twiching slightly " am not sure ... what game do you have here?" Ishimaru asked .

" A few ,flash gets bored when it just him here " nastume said as he show him to the game closet " I'll grab a game or two and pick which one you want to play ok?" Nastume said as he walked in ishimaru nods and waited in the hallway ishimaru felt his heart pounding as he started to feel warm then hot he wrapped his arms around his stomach and he started to pant ' ah ... I should be resting if I feel sick but....ah what is this wrong with me?' he thought as pink cloud leak out of his mouth which resulted in his body heating up more .

" Hey ishimaru!" Nastume voice called ishimaru out of his heat " I got 3 games twister , go fish , and chess." His voice rang form the closet " t-twister?" Ishimaru blinks " yeah it a game the Mat has color circle and a spinner to tell you which hand or feet to put on the color the spinner says to go." Nastume explain .

" You understand?" Nastume asked as he walked out with the game box ' ishimaru is usually pretty smart whatever Luka give him seems like to lower his IQ a bit ...' he thought .

Ishimaru just noticed nastume outfit and gulped nervously shorts and a tank top " a-ah sure let's play twister ?" Ishimaru said 

**3 mins later**

ishimaru body was on fire he didn't thought this game would have Physical contact in it !

He was trying to hold down his blush as Nastume brush against his shoulder " you alright there ishimaru?" Nastume asked noticed the dark hair teen discomfort" I-I " ishimaru try to say only to slip and drag nastume down with him the blonde on top of him.

" Ow...ugh you alright there...ishi-" Nastume was cut off short at the sight of ishimaru who was a blushing mess and pink cloud were leaking out of his mouth "...whoa..." He said at the sight " p-please don't look at me Nekomaru-kun...I-I can't..." Ishimaru turned his head away only to have his face pulled towards him as Nastume kiss ishimaru which caused ishimaru eyes to rolled back as a switch flick on.

TBC


	7. Pink cloud and normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems things are going back to normal ....I think

" what you think Luka is up to?" The flash asked arms behind his head " not sure what his plans yet we need to-" Batman stop and see nastume and ishimaru kissing.

Wonder woman cough which pulled the two appear " ah w-we were just umm..." Nastume try to explain only to be pulled away from ishimaru who was pretty much smoking like a pipe as pink smoke leaves his mouth .

" TAKE HIM TO THE MEDICAL BAY NOW!" Batman order flash pick up ishimaru and speed off Batman was looking at Nastume eyes 'no change...' he thought in relief " uhh uncle can I have my eye lid back?" Nastume asked " ... what were you thinking?" Batman asked" uncle I don't think of effects people who were already ....you know.." nastume pointed to his cat ears.

" Still...you need to be more careful...." Batman said "... what wrong with ishimaru...?" Nastume asked looking at his uncle for answers"...not sure I think his body is rejecting whatever Luka give him." Batman said 

**half an hour later**

Ishimaru open his red eyes and look around ' where....am I?' he thought as he rubbed his head " am I...in a space station?" He muttered softly " yep! Unbunnyfied and all that...kinda " a voice said ishimaru look over and see a man in a red suit " that not a word unbunnyfied..it not a word." Ishimaru said which caused flash to flinch "... what does he see in ya?" He muttered as he leaves "...wait what?!" Ishimaru said as he got up and went to follow the red suit man .

" Batman you scan him 30 times and there no change what so ever his fine..." Ishimaru heard a voice he sees an annyoed nastume laying on a table as a robotic arm scanned him" if that things blind me one more time am gonna" nastume was cut off by ishimaru voice " Nekomaru-kun!" " Ishimaru?" Nastume got up and look " are you alright?! Where are we what going on?!" Ishimaru asked which caused nastume to blink in confusion "...you... Don't remember?" Nastume asked .

"....some parts are blurry am afraid." Ishimaru said nastume got off form the table" maybe it good if ya don't remember most of the stuff that happened." Nastume said with a faint blush .

TBC


End file.
